Children of Posiedon
by b0rn insAne
Summary: Percy and his sister are put in the games. do they have the gut and wits to win? percy and katniss may have to cross weapons to protect the ones they love. Rating teen because Im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

PERCY POV

I wake up to be blinded by a ray of light shining through my window. "Wake up Sleeping Stupid" a voice teased overhead. I blinked away my sleepiness and looked up. It was Evelyn my half sister.

Both of us had the same father but different mothers. I never cared much for him. He left both of our mothers without so much as a good bye. Even after all that my mother still loved him and talked about him in such a caring way you would have never guessed what he had done to her. Evelyn's mother loved our father so much that she went crazy when he left. Evelyn came to live with us after her mother –nicknamed Cookoo Cathi- was sent to go live in the local asylum. I guess Evelyn looked down on her mother for that because she felt that Cathi had abandoned her as well.

Evelyn stood over me in a silk blue dress with a green sash staring at me impatiently. Why was she wearing something nice? Confusion and sleepiness clouded my thoughts. Usually she wore a bathing suit with shorts. Then it hit me. Today was when the Capitol chose its contestants for the Hunger Games. Today is the Reaping.

"Percy get up. _Now_" Evelyn ordered. A half smile formed on my face. "Fine little sister I will do what you say because I wouldn't want you to blubber" I said sarcastically. She looked at me a moment before punching me playfully in the arm. "I was born 2 years before you. I was trained in the martial arts. The only reason I got kicked out was not because I was weak like you said but because _sensei _thought I was there for the wrong reasons. I believe he used the word 'bloodthirsty'. And you do not want me to practice a round house kick on your face" she growled jokingly. "Now get dressed or you will feel the fury of my foot!" She then turned with a chuckle and left my room.

I grabbed a white shirt and some black slacks from my messy closet. I changed into them and slipped out my room to the kitchen where I devoured some eggs and toast before I heard my mom yell "Percy!" I sprinted out the kitchen and ran straight into Evelyn. "There you are!" she scowled before pulling me towards the front door.

When Evelyn saw my tie less shirt she handed me a spare out of a drawer. I shook me head "Help?" She rolled her eyes then helped me put it on. She was the best sister. But even this thought didn't vanquish my terror. Seeing my fear she lifted my chin until I was staring into her green eyes. "Be strong little brother. You may get chosen and and" she cut off and hugged me close. "Evelyn Percy we must be off" Mom said sadly. Evelyn nodded and stood a little straighter. "Lets go" she gripped my hand tightly and dragged me out the front door and towards the plaza.

_Be strong little brother. _Her words echoed through my mind. How can I? I screamed mentally at myself. Evelyn is the brave one not me! I must be strong! I argued with myself. I must be strong for Mom and District 4!

I started walking trying to keep up with Evelyn's pace. "Hurry up!" she yelled, "It's starting!" I quickened my pace and soon we were at the plaza. Before we headed off in different directions (to the left boys and to the right girls) she bent down ad whispered in my ear "I love you" before walking over to the 18 year old girls group. I took my place in the 16-year-old boys group and waited for the announcer Magenta Hadimik.

Magenta Hadimik has been the announcer for District 14 since as long as I could remember. She always spoke in a perky high-pitched annoying Capitol accent. She is known for her crazy out-of-this-world outfits. This year her magenta hair –oh the irony- was shaped like a star with green jewels embedded into it. She was dressed in a poofy short purple dress with plastic spikes sticking out of them and she had white fluffy shoes with hooves that looked like goat feet. On her face she had glued colorful buttons near her eyes and her lips had a wacky rainbow design on them. Her electric blue eyes sparkled with excitement at she slipped her hand into the glass ball that had Evelyn's name on 32 pieces on paper.

"Bonnie Mons!" she announced into the microphone. A gasp escaped the crowd. She was only 12! A slight, auburn haired girl stepped out of the crowd and started walking timidly towards the stage. When a strong voice rang out "I volunteer! I volunteer for Bonnie!" Bonnie let out a sigh of relief but I wasn't watching her. I was searching for the person who volunteered. To my terror I saw a familiar girl walking towards the stage. "Evelyn!" I yelled but she didn't hear me and continued to advance. When she reached the stage Magenta patted her on her back, congratulating her. Then Magenta pulled a piece of paper out of the boy's glass ball.

"Percy Jackson!" she called out. My knees turned to rubber and I slowly began walking towards the stage. "Percy no!" Evelyn let out a strangled scream and tried to run to me. The Peacekeepers held her back while she fought and kicked screaming "No no no! Not Percy!" When I got to the stage Evelyn stopped fighting realizing it was hopeless. Magenta who was looking a bit shaken said "Shake hands you two". I stuck out my hand and Evelyn grasped it tightly almost crushing my fingers. Magenta turned back towards the microphone. "Our 74th Hunger Games District 4 contestants are Evelyn and Percy Jackson!"

Just before the guards escorted us away some of my schoolmates saluted us with 2 fingers. The rest of the district followed their example. The salute gave me courage. It meant good luck my friend. Having the entire district do that really boosted my morale. I walked away with my head help high and didn't look back.


	2. Be Safe

PERCY POV

I pace the room trying to not think of that one horrifying thought. The thought of me killing my sister. The thought of me killing my dear Evelyn.

I glance up and see her staring intently at me, studying my face carefully as if she is trying to memorize every detail of my face. Once she noticed I was looked back at her she dropped her gaze. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by a weeping….Mom.

"Percy!" my Mom cried. I opened my arms awkwardly and she rushed into them. "Shh shh" I whispered soothingly. This struck me odd. Shouldn't she be the one comforting me? It was all quiet except for Mom's sobbing when Evelyn stood up put a hand on Mom's back.

"It's okay Sally. Percy is going to be fine. I won't let anyone hurt him" Mom let out a wail and gave Evelyn a tight hug. Evelyn bent down a whispered something in Mom's ear. Mom meet Evelyn's eyes and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Finally Mom gave Evelyn a quick jerky nod before turning to me.

"Be safe my boy" she sighed before handing me a necklace with a trident on it. "Where did you…?" "It was your father's. He wanted you to have it" she cut in. I put it on just to please her.

"And Evelyn" she turned away from me. "Your father wanted me to give you this" she outstretched her hand and Evelyn picked the 'present' up and stuck it on her finger. "It's beautiful," she breathed. On her finger was a ring made of silver with a rare and breathtaking pearl in the middle of it. Drawings of the ocean in its different moods, stormy, calm, choppy were etched onto the ring. "Thank you Sally" she flung her arms around Mom.

"No problem dear" I joined the hug and it lasted a while before a peacekeeper came it to take Mom away. "I love you!" she shouted when the peacekeeper started to drag her away. "Be safe!" The door slammed and we didn't see anymore of her.

Then the door opened and out emerged a woman in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse. I suppose the woman was once attractive with her emerald green eyes and full lips. But time has taken its toll. She was slumping in her chair, her face leathery and full of wrinkles. "Mom?" Evelyn glanced at the woman in the chair before looking up at the nurse.

"Jane what is the meaning of this?" Jane blushed beet red "Well I thought she would want to see her daughter before-" Evelyn cuts her off with a wave of her hand. "Whatever Jane" She kneels down so she is face to face with Cookoo Cathi.

"Mom? It's me. Evelyn. I'm going to be leaving soon. I just want you to know that I love you. I always will. Nothing will change that." For just a moment Cathi looked at Evelyn but then she turned to stare into the distance as if Evelyn wasn't there. Hurt flashes across Evelyn's face as she stands up.

"You can take her out now Jane" Jane nodded quickly. "Evelyn, Percy I want to wish you guys good luck. Be safe" Evelyn and I nodded before saying in unison "We will" Jane didn't look convinced but left the room.

"Well I guess that's it," I say. I wasn't like any one else was going to visit us. We are not that popular in District 4. "Percy" Evelyn said. "Whatever happens out there I love you. Never forget that" Her voice was so full of care and almost motherly love that I felt a rush of love for her. "Love you too," I answered. Suddenly a Peacekeeper banged the door opened and shouted "Okay enough chit chatting. It's time to go!" He 'escorted' us out the room and to the train station where it seemed like the whole district was there. And we boarded the train reluctant to leave our home where were greeted by the most popular boy in the District possibly the Capitol as well. Finnick Odair.


	3. Ah the Games

**EVELYN POV**

Ugghh. Finnick Odair. I guess he was cute with his golden hair, sea green eyes, and hundred-watt smile but I just wasn't into him. Maybe it was because he acted like he was king or maybe it was because every other girl fell for him. Or maybe it was because he was a whore.

Yes a whore. The Capitol sold his body. But lately instead of asking for money he was asking for secrets. I know. Gross. Maybe I should feel pity for him. But I am too disgusted to think too much about it.

"Hey!" Finnick says cheerfully. "We are being shipped to our deaths and all you can say is" I try to imitate his voice. " hey!" He looks me up and down probably surprised I am not swooning at his feet. "I see we got a feisty one" I give him my evil glare I will reserve just for him. He threw his hands up in surrender and backed up "Jeez I'm just saying" "Well you better shut you mouth," I mutter darkly. He raised an eyebrow and before I can throw blows Percy grabbed by arm and dragged me to a random room.

"What were you doing back there? You were embarrassing me!" Percy hissed through his teeth. "It was HARD not to hit him. He is the most stuck up, cocky bastard I ever met," I replied curtly before turning away from him.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and he pleaded "Please Evelyn. I'm sorry! I just think that we should be more polite to him because after all he is the difference between life and death for us" I sigh loudly. "Fine. But if I lose my temper" shrugs. "Oh well" Percy cracks a smile "Whatever sis"

I chuckled and walked out the door in search of my room. I walked down the brightly colored hallways before coming across any assistant. I stop her and ask " can you show me to my room?" She simply nodded and pointed to a brightly painted door. I opened it and gasped.

" Oh my holiness" The room was beautiful! There was a king size fluffy white bed, aqua colored walls, vines hanging from the ceiling, a flat screen TV and OMG was that a hot tub?! I could've died!

I jumped right in-clothes and all- into the tub. I glanced at the desk and saw MY ipod sitting there. How the hell did they get that? I barely had time to fume because I heard a rapping on my door and Magenta's horrible voice say " Its time for you to have dinner!"

I got out of the tub and walked out of my room-dripping wet. I clearly didn't want to impress Sir Finnick Odair. I walked proudly and slowly to the dining car because my dripping wet clothes were weighing me down. I sat at the eating table, which has become silent.

There were a few more moments of silence before all Magenta hell broke loose. " WHY ARE YOU ALL WET?" Magenta screeched. "WHY DID'NT YOU CHANGE? YOU ARE GETTING THE FURNITURE WET!" I let her rage on until it was all out of her system before giving her an answer that blew her mind. " Because" I replied calmly before turning my attention to the food.

There were heaps and heaps of steaming platters that made my stomach make an avalanche seem quiet. I stuffed myself to the brim while Finnick stared at me with amusement. Let him stare. I have never seen this much delicious food in my life!

There were steaks, fish, potatoes, vegetables, rolls, and the yum yum in my tums! There was candy, cakes, pudding, pies, donuts and ICE CREAM! I'm screaming for ICE CREAM! But ¾ through the way I started to feel a little queasy. I never had so much fine food!

Back at District 4 all we had was fish and other sea related food. Our bread was grainy and rough, our vegetables were always a bit rotten, our water was always a bit salty and our few desserts were sandy.

"So" Finnick leaned across the table and gave us a questioning look. " The games" Of course. I had forgotten all about them. Suddenly the food didn't look so inviting anymore. I leaned back. " Yes. The Games"

xXx

mitch is my first reviwer! YAH! Go mitch! Sorry 4 the short chapter.


	4. TrainRide and the New Me

**Percy's POV**

"The Games" he announced. Those two words echoed in my mind over and over again._ The Games, __the Games,__ the Games, __the Games. _I swallow my fear and nod while Evie stiffens and leans back. "Yes. The games" she says her voice oddly emotionless.

"Okay so you guys need a strategy. Like what's your persona going to be in the Capitol? And what will you do in the Games" Finnick stated. He turned to face me. "Percy your interview strategy will to be cocky and-" He winked at me as he said this. "-sexy"

Evelyn chuckled at my expression while Finnick grinned. Sexy? Me? Uh uh. No no. Perseus Riley Jackson and sexiness do NOT work! Believe me I have tried being "sexy" around Sierra the hottest girl in District 4. I did not work out well. I acted sexy (translation: tripping and stumbling while acting cool) around her while she completely ignored me.

"No" that word escaped my lips in a pleading tone. "I'm sorry but I-" Finnick cuts me off with a wave of his hand. "Too bad too sad" He says with a harsh undertone in his voice and his green eyes clouded with anger.

"This is a matter of surviving or not Perseus. Say if you're starving or in need of a weapon in the Arena a sponsor can get you that. If you're cold a sponsor can get you matches. So if you don't want to act sexy and listen to your mentor then I will let you try to figure out on your own how you will sway the Capitol onto your side" He shrugs finishing his lecture.

He turns to Evie who stares at him with curiosity because this is the side of Finnick almost no one ever sees; concerned, passionate and caring Finnick.

"Now Evelyn your interview strategy will be proud, confident, and mysterious. I have been talking to you for say almost all day and yet I know almost nothing about you" She smiles modestly before saying "Half the time I myself don't know anything about me. So what can I say? If I can't understand myself then I seriously doubt you can"

Finnick nods as if he understands every word she uttered. "Now your Arena strategy. I want you guys to pair up with the Careers" This caused both Evelyn and I to complain loudly. He raised his hands silencing us. "I don't care how vicious, arrogant or evil they are. You WILL join them. You will have a better chance of survival with them. I assume you know how to use weapons right?" Evelyn and I nodded and I said "I can use a sword and Evelyn is really good with knives" Evie blushes at my complement and Finnick nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now one more piece of advice. Listen to your stylists. I don't want to hear one word that you complained to Aphrod-" His face turned red as if he gave something away. "I mean Lisea. Okay?"

Our train screeched to a stop and I look out the window. We have arrived at the Capitol. The doors opened and Evelyn walked out clutching her ring while I followed her like an obedient puppy.

**Evelyn's POV**

Before us stood a gleaming marble building with ravish red Capitol banners attached next to the clear glass doors.

Some Peacekeepers escorted us inside the building and into different elevators. Percy's went up to the 4th floor where his stylist waited to "remake" him while mine went up to the 3rd floor.

I am lying on a metal table surrounded by colorful oddities who call themselves my stylists. The one with a rainbow colored bob and purple eyes introduced herself as RaeViolet "but call me Rae" she had added in her sing song voice. The other girl had striking red hair, golden tattoos that swirled across her face and pointed elf ears. Her name was Zara. The most normal one had curly golden locks and blood red eyes. His name was Xzavier.

They fluttered around me chattering happily as they painfully stripped me of most of my body hair.

The kept cooing about how beautiful I was even though as they gave me a mirror to look at myself I could find nothing that made me stand out, that made me "beautiful". Sure sure I have _emerald_ green eyes and _midnight_ black hair but the emerald is not the most beautiful gem; the sapphire is. Midnight is not the prettiest time of the day; sunset is.

At last I was ready to see my stylist Lisea. I sat up on the table and covered my bare chest with my arms wishing I had something to cover myself with. The door opened almost soundlessly and in walked my stylist, Lisea.

Her hair fell down to her shoulders in wavy golden curls and her complexion was flawless. I couldn't decide what color her eyes were; they changed constantly like a kaleidoscope.

"Hello Evelyn. My name is Lisea" she said soothingly. "I know your scared Evelyn but it's going to be okay" For some reason her words calmed me and I wasn't so scared.

"Okay Evelyn you need to be remembered. To stand out!" She smiles mysteriously before adding "And your costume will help you with that"

She instructed me to close my eyes until she was done remaking me. I felt a swish of silky cloth fall over my head-I assume it was my outfit- a brushing on my eyelids and cheek bones and some sharp tugs on my hair. "Ta Da!" she finally announces and when I open my eyes I inhale sharply. She had change a normal looking girl into an exotic princess. My hair was in silky waves with seaweed attached to it. My eye shadow sparkled and glimmered like the ocean's surface on a sunny day. She had shaded my cheeks a light pink and made them look more defined. My lips were green and looking so much fuller. My lashes were long and my eyes stood out like a diamond among a bed rocks. Pearl earrings dangle from my ears and the ring I had received from Dad was wrapped around my long bony finger. The girl in the mirror grinned. I could hardly believe that girl was me!

"Thank you Lisea! I finally look…." I trail off but she continues for me saying "the part for being a victor" I nod though that is far from the truth. I won't be coming out of that arena alive…

**Sorry I haven't been on in FOREVER! There was school, homework, distractions…..**

**But now it's here! I tried to make it extra-long to make up for lost time…..well ENJOY my peeps and comment! **


End file.
